Insomnio
by karura84
Summary: Cuando en una noche de insomnio descubres la fragilidad de un ser a traves de unos ojos grises...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, son todos de J.K, lo hago por diversion.

Capítulo 1

Se revolvía una y otra vez en la cama, las gruesas mantas le cortaban la respiración, la ahogaban. Se deshizo rápidamente de ellas y no sintió el frío que hacía en aquella habitación.

Se incorporó, quedándose sentada en la cama, mirando a través de los doseles al resto de sus compañeras. ¿Compañeras? No estaba tan segura de poder llamarlas así. Ya desde el primer curso la habían marginado. Quizás por su aspecto, quizás por sus intereses, quizás por su apellido...¿Quién sabe...?

Con extremo cuidado descorrió los doseles, procurando no despertar a las demás personas, se acerco a su baúl para coger su capa invisible y ponerse los zapatos.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto, bajando silenciosamente las escaleras hasta la sala común, comprobando que no hubiera nadie para después salir por el retrato que hacía de guardián a su casa.

Se ajustó su capa y se dirigió a su refugio contra el insomnio. Tan solo tenía que cruzar unos pasillos...subir unas escaleras...y por fin estaría en su torre.

Aquella torre que tantas veces la había visto llorar bajo la suave luz de la luna, que la acogía mientras se quedaba dormida viendo las estrellas, que la protegía del resto de personas del colegio.

Sin ninguna duda ella no era una persona popular, no podría compararse jamás con el trío más famoso de Gryffindor. Pero eso no le importaba, prefería no ser conocida, pasar desapercibida ante el resto de las personas.

Era buena estudiante, eso si, jamás había tenido dificultades para aprobar las asignaturas, aunque como en todo alumno ella tenía sus favoritas. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Las razones...eran varias la verdad...adoraba las artes oscuras, era algo que no podía evitar, pero no por ello era malvada. No, eso jamás, no se podía permitir el hacer daño a nadie, ni siquiera a aquellos que se burlaban de ella. Pero eso no lo comprendían los demás, que la rechazaban por su interés en ese arte.

Y Pociones le gustaba por el modo en que había que realizarlas, es decir, con suma perfección. Los ingredientes debían ser tratados de manera adecuada, echados al caldero en el tiempo justo, sin alterar su orden. Era una materia que probaba su atención, su concentración.

Pero había otra razón, que nada tenía que ver con el tema educativo. Y esa razón se encarnaba en una persona de carne y hueso, o al menos ella pensaba que era una persona.

Su forma fría de tratar a las personas, sus hirientes palabras que iban destinadas a todo aquel que se pusiese en su camino, su forma de mirar despectivamente a otros, parecían afirmar que él no era una persona de verdad.

Pero había otros hechos que demostraban lo contrario, que aquel ser tenía alma y corazón, pero que los ocultaba de los demás. Hechos que sin querer ella había presenciado, pudiendo comprobar la fragilidad que reposaba en aquella persona.

Desde el primer momento que lo vio le atrajo aquella mirada gris, carente de expresión alguna, el pálido tono de su piel y el suave balancear de su rubio pelo. Y su nombre era lo que mas le había gustado, Draco...Dragón...Un hermoso dragón dorado de tristes ojos grises.

No lo amaba como una colegiala estúpida, sino que sentía curiosidad por él. Era tan buen estudiante como ella, sobretodo en las mismas asignaturas que ella adoraba, y a pesar de lo que los demás pudieran pensar era un chico inteligente.

Sumida en sus propios pensamientos llegó hasta la escalera que daba acceso a la torre, comenzó a subir las escaleras, quitándose poco a poco la capa invisible ya que sabía que allí no habría nadie.

Faltaban unos pocos escalones para subir cuando pudo percibir que había alguien más en la torre. Siguió ascendiendo despacio, para poder comprobar quien era y al hacerlo se quedo parada.

La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro pálido de un joven que estaba sentado en el suelo, a su lado había una capa negra con la insignia de Slytherin. El joven miraba el cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos grises dejaron de mirar las estrellas para observar a la joven que seguía de pie en el tramo final de la escalera.

-¡Dominique!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que tal? Quizas demasiado corto lo se...pero lo he escrito en muy poco tiempo. Mi personaje favorito es sin duda Severus Snape, pero el otro dia leyendo un fic, encontre a un Draco encantador y me apetecia leer algun fic de Draco. Y con el gusanillo empeze uno propio.  
No voy a dejar mi otro fic (por si alguna lectora del otro lee este) Lo que pasa es que estoy fuera de ideas, tg examenes de recuperacion y la musa inspiradora no está conmigo.  
El proximo capitulo sera narrado desde la vision de Draco (vamos esa es mi idea aunque quien sabe...) Bueno ya saben, dudas, criticas (sin pasarse ), y demas al review.

Karura84 "Miembro de la Orden Severusiana"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy no es mio (ya me gustaria a mi...) es todito de Rowling, Dominique si es mia, sin mas dilación allá va:

Capítulo 2

Esa noche iría, lo tenía decidido. Era curiosidad realmente, por la mañana no tenía tiempo para ir rondando por el castillo, con lo cual la noche era la mejor ocasión para ir. Además tenía varias ventajas a su favor, lo primero era contar con una capa invisible, regalo de algún familiar que ahora mismo no recordaba, y lo segundo su habilidad para ocultarse en las sombras. Gracias al entrenamiento que su querido padre le daba todos los veranos era capaz de pasar desapercibido en las sombras, regulando su respiración, sus movimientos...

Si, era curiosidad, saber que tipo de sitio era aquel donde tantas veces la había visto dirigirse. Conocía el camino, pero jamás había llegado a subir las escaleras, pero esa noche lo haría.

Si, era curiosidad, intentaba convencerse a si mismo, aunque sabía que también albergaba la esperanza de que quizás ella llegara después. No sabía que le pasaba pero tenía interés en aquella chica, aunque el porque no lo sabía. No la podía comparar con ninguna de las otras chicas que había en su casa, todas ellas eran desagradables, malvadas y bastante falsas, aunque era lógico sabiendo que la mayoría terminaría como mortifagas.

Pero ella era distinta, y quizás por eso se ganaba el odio de las demás. La más inteligente de toda su casa, y comparable quizá con la sabelotodo de Granger, pero por lo menos ella no se pasaba el día demostrando su inteligencia a los demás.

Diferente, esa era una de las palabras que la podían definir perfectamente. Era una Slytherin diferente, los demás perseguían y amaban el mal, pero ella no. Por más que se burlaran de ella o la despreciaran jamás hacía nada. Eso era algo que no entendía, ella tenía poder y conocimientos, sabía más de artes oscuras que los de séptimo año, pero no, jamás intentaba utilizar alguna maldición contra los demás.

Y con respecto a las otras casas se llevaba bien, por así decirlo, con todas ellas. No pertenecía a ningún grupo de amigos, pero siempre era bien recibida en cualquiera de ellos.

Solo era odiada por Slytherin, por no seguir las "normas" a pesar de su sangre y su apellido.

A pesar de que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pudo divisar una figura que rauda pasaba ante sus ojos. Era ella, como siempre callada, intentando pasar desapercibida y con un libro en sus manos. La siguió con sus ojos, hasta que se perdió escaleras arriba. Miró su reloj por un momento, eran las 11 y las pocas personas que habían en la sala común comenzaban a marcharse a dormir. Para él era su oportunidad, subió hasta su habitación donde todos dormían en sus camas, y el silencio solo se veía interrumpido por los ronquidos de Goyle y Crabbe. Se dirigió a su baúl y tomo su capa invisible.

"Y Potter piensa que es el único con este tipo de cosas..."

Salió de la Sala Común, y como ya hubiera hecho otras veces siguió el camino hasta la torre, solo que esta vez subiría esas escaleras.

Tuvo suerte, pues ningún profesor ni el conserje rondaban por la parte del castillo donde se estaba moviendo. Su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, iba a descubrir su secreto, el que había allí arriba y quizás, tan solo quizás, ella iría a esa torre.

Cuando subió el ultimo peldaño, se quedó mirando un rato la estancia. Era amplia, muy amplia, casi tanto como la torre de astronomía. Totalmente circular y llena de ventanas.

Poco a poco fue caminando hasta el centro de la habitación, donde pudo observar la magnifica decoración que había tanto en el suelo como en las paredes.

El suelo era un gran mosaico, representando al Sol y a la Luna, y rodeándolos miles de constelaciones. Cuando dirigió su mirada a las paredes quedó más asombrado todavía, las figuras de ángeles llenaban la estancia, gráciles figuras con grandes alas y rasgos que daban paz con solo mirarlos. Siguió mirando hasta que sus ojos se pararon en el techo, donde estaban pintadas dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer.

La mujer tenía los ojos azules, y sus cabellos, largos hasta el suelo, eran de plata, vestía una larga túnica del mismo color que su pelo. En su frente tenia dibujada una pequeña luna. A su lado estaba el hombre, que al contrario que la pálida piel de la mujer, la suya era de un tono dorado. Sus cabellos, largos hasta los hombros eran castaños y su túnica de un fuerte color rojo.

Ambos personajes se daban la mano, con sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro, rodeados de estrellas y ángeles. Eran la representación de la Luna y el Sol.

Quedó durante unos minutos extasiado ante la bella imagen de la cual disfrutaban sus ojos, ante tanta belleza que jamás imagino que pudiera haber entre las paredes del inmenso castillo.

Lentamente desplazó su vista hasta las ventanas y volvió a quedar maravillado. A través de ellas se podía ver perfectamente el cielo nocturno, con sus miles de estrellas y con la Luna Llena resplandeciendo. Ahora entendía el porque ella siempre acudía a ese sitio.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se deshizo de la capa invisible, y de la capa escolar, dejándolas en el suelo y sentándose al lado de ellas.

No podía dejar de mirar las estrellas, y su mente se alejó hasta posarse en la figura de la culpable de que él estuviera allí. Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez, ella era una de las chicas que iban en el bote que los llevaría hasta Hogwarts. Hacía frío, muchísimo frío, todos llevaban puestas las túnicas con las capuchas puestas, intentado que eso les salvara del frío. A su lado había otro chico, bastante corpulento, que después sería su compañero Crabbe, enfrente suyo había una chica rubia con los ojos de un color azul como el mismo cielo y a su lado había otra figura de la cual apenas podía distinguir el color de los ojos, pues su capa le ocultaba totalmente la cara, y al hacerlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y lo miraban intensamente.

Aquellos ojos le dejaron atónito, sin palabras, jamás había visto unos iguales, aunque un tiempo después descubrió que también tenían pequeñas rayas moradas, casi imperceptibles, que los hacían aun más intrigantes.

Junto a esos recuerdos también estaban los de la selección, ella iba antes que él con lo cual pudo ver su rostro. Tenía unas facciones dulces, que parecían no concordar con el color de sus ojos. Su pelo era totalmente negro, liso y lacio que caía hasta más allá de sus hombros.

En ese momento es como si la tuviera frente a sus ojos, era tan real que incluso creía que si alargaba su mano podía llegar a tocarla.

Estaba absorto en esos pensamientos cuando sintió una extraña sensación, algo que había sentido algunas veces cuando esos ojos rojos se posaban en él, y por lo cual no había duda de que ella estaba allí.

Giró su cabeza hacía la puerta y allí la encontró, vestida tan solo con un camisón blanco que a la luz de la luna se veía casi plateado. Su pelo, como siempre, caía en una hermosa cascada de seda negra sobre sus hombros. No sabia que decir, ni que hacer, tan solo una palabra salió de sus labios:

-¡Dominique!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo, pues no he tardado mucho en actualizar, yo pensé que tardaría más pero...  
Este capitulo es algo más largo, no mucho la verdad, y se ve desde la perspectiva de Draco.  
No se cuantos capitulos tendrá este fic, pues en realidad me van viniendo a la mente las cosas que pueden suceder, no lo tengo ya escrito de antemano con lo cual, vaya usted a saber...

Bueno solo he tenido 1 review (UU) pero no importa seguiré escribiendo. Y a aquellos lectores (que los hay, que en lo de hits me marca 14) dejar vuestra opinion, sea mala o buena sin miedo.  
Ale ya contesto:

NaNaSe¡Eres la única! Gracias, me alegro que aunque sea corto te guste. No, no es un one-shot, de donde es la chica y todo eso lo dire más adelante¡don't worry!

Bueno pues hasta aqui llegamos, hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling, exceptuando Dominique que es creacion mia.

Siento haber tardado taaaaanto en actualizar, pero como se suele decir siempre "estaba tan liada con los estudios/trabajo..."

A aquellos que me han dejado review ya les he contestado ( a los que tienen cuenta en FF:net), a los demas se lo agradezco. Sin mas, disfruten

Capítulo 3

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Draco había pronunciado el nombre de la chica. Tan solo se miraban a los ojos, sin decir nada, dejando que el silencio ocupara todos los rincones de la estancia. Al final unas palabras salieron de la boca de Dominique.

-Es hermosa la vista que dan esas amplias ventanas ¿verdad?

Ante esta pregunta Draco se quedó sorprendido, no sabía cual sería la reacción de su compañera, pensaba que quizás le preguntara el motivo de su presencia en la torre, pero como siempre, ella le sorprendía.

-Si, es simplemente preciosa.

Poco a poco la chica se fue acercando hasta él, sentándose a su lado y girando la vista hacía las estrellas.

-Este sitio es hermoso, no solo por las estupendas vistas, sino también por su magnifica decoración. Lo que más me gusta es la imagen del techo.

Draco ya no miraba las estrellas, ahora la miraba a ella. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por ella, no entendía como era posible que una de las herederas del apellido Bharzad (y además Slytherin) fuera tan dulce.

Según tenía entendido por su padre la familia Bharzad era incluso más antigua que la suya y sus miembros eran auténticos amos de la oscuridad y la maldad.

Por eso, cuando empezó a conocerla le chocaba lo que le decía su padre con lo que ella mostraba.

Los de su propia casa se metían con ella, la humillaban y aislaban. Más de una vez la había defendido alegando que todos ellos eran de la misma casa y no debían meterse unos con otros, sino con el resto de casas. Esta era siempre su excusa para defenderla, pero él lo hacía tan solo por ella, por algún extraño instinto quería protegerla.

Y gracias a esto había conseguido que la chica poco a poco confiara en él. No es que ella le contara toda su vida, pero para él siempre tenía una palabra amable, un gesto de animo cuando se encontraba deprimido, una ayuda para cuando no conseguía estudiar.

-Tienes razón, este lugar es hermoso. Nada mas entrar he quedado maravillado ante tanta belleza.

¿Qué hacia él allí? No le molestaba que estuviera en la torre, pero le extrañaba que la hubiese descubierto, ya que se encontraba alejada de cualquier lugar "habitado" por así decirlo. Aunque estaba dentro del colegio, por aquella zona no pasaba nadie.

Era verdad, no le importaba que él estuviese allí, es más agradecía su presencia.

Había descubierto que en realidad tras esos fríos ojos grises había un corazón frágil, que había sido herido en multitud de veces pero jamás curado. Y se dio cuenta de esto aquel día que lo vio llorar por primera vez...

INICIO FLASHBACK

Aquel día había sido perfecto para él, en el desayuno había visto como Potter casi se atragantaba con una tostada, después en clase de pociones Snape les restó 50 puntos por una magnifica explosión del caldero de Longbottom, y no solo fue eso sino el ver al propietario del caldero y al trío de oro con el cabello rosa (producto de esa fantástica explosión). En la hora de la comida sirvieron su menú favorito y la tarde pasó tranquilamente en la biblioteca, sin los pesados de sus guardaespaldas y con la compañía de Dominique.

Había estado con ella, haciendo un trabajo de Herbologia, que tenían que entregar la semana siguiente. Era estupendo ir de pareja con ella en un trabajo, pues ambos eran inteligentes, y se compenetraban a la perfección. El trabajo había quedado terminado esa misma tarde, cuando a otros les llevaría la semana entera.

Pero al llegar la cena todo había cambiado, su jefe de casa se acercó hasta él pidiéndole que por favor le acompañara a su despacho, ya que tenía una noticia que comunicarle.

Draco no sabía que sería aquello, así que siguió a su profesor hasta su despacho pensando en que le podría decir.

Nada mas sentarse en la silla Snape comenzó a hablar.

-Draco, lo que te voy a decir ahora no es agradable. Así que por favor escúchame atentamente. Siento decirte que acaban de encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de tu madre, y lo más seguro es que hayan sido mortifagos. Se que tu madre no estaba de acuerdo con este tipo de actividades y quizás haya sido eso el causante de su muerte.

Por un momento Draco pensó que su corazón dejaba de latir. No podía ocurrirle aquello, era imposible que el único lazo afectivo que tenía dentro de la familia se hubiese esfumado. Adoraba a su madre, la quería con locura, recordaba la multitud de veces que había intercedido en las peleas que tenía con su padre, aunque luego fuera ella quien se llevara la peor parte; recordaba como solía curarle las heridas cuando había tenido entrenamiento de "mortifago", o como lo acunaba cuando una pesadilla lo despertaba en mitad de la noche.

Se sentía solo, desprotegido, y como si alguien hubiera abierto la ventana dejando pasar el frío aire invernal, empezó a temblar. No quería llorar delante de su profesor, así que intentando mantener el equilibrio se levantó de la silla.

-Draco, no te hagas el valiente, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. No dudes en venir.

Había asentido, sin prestar demasiada atención, ya que sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro sitio.

No sabía donde ir, todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrían quedaban anuladas al instante: si iba al comedor le preguntarían que le habría pasado, si iba a la sala común tarde o temprano sus compañeros llegarían y le preguntarían, si se hacía el dormido lo despertarían de todas formas y la biblioteca estaba cerrada. Así que sin llegar a pensarlo del todo sus pasos le dirigieron afuera del castillo. Conocía un pequeño pasadizo que lo llevaría afuera sin el riesgo de ser visto por algún profesor.

Nada más salir pudo notar el aire invernal cortando su piel, sintiendo el frío que se calaba hasta sus huesos, ya que tan solo llevaba la túnica como abrigo.

Aun así siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza y todos ellos relacionados con su madre. Poco a poco la noche se iba haciendo más oscura, la hermosa luna llena podía verse a través de las nubes y una fina lluvia comenzó a caer.

Cuando Draco notó las primeras gotas de agua se percató del largo tiempo que había estado dando vueltas, así que decidió subir a la sala común, pues ya todos deberían estar dormidos.

Así como había pensado, la sala común estaba desierta y tan solo alumbrada por la débil llama que aun quedaba en la chimenea, se acercó hasta ella dejándose caer en el suelo y mirando fijamente el fuego, no tenía ganas de dormir ni de sentarse en el sofá, tan solo sentir el calor que de allí emanaba. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona en lo alto de las escaleras.

Dominique acababa de salir de su cuarto y antes de llegar al primer escalón se dio cuenta de que había alguien junto a la chimenea, tan solo una mirada le bastó para averiguar quien era, pues en todo Slytherin nadie tenia un color de pelo como el suyo.

Estando en la cena Severus se lo había llevado con él, pero luego no había vuelto al comedor y tampoco había aparecido por la sala común. Se había preocupado por él y pensaba que quizás era la única que lo hacía pues los demás ni siquiera habían comentado algo acerca del suceso.

Agudizando su oído pudo escuchar un leve sollozo, el cual sin duda provenía de Draco. Aunque pareciese imposible estaba llorando, y ante la sorpresa de encontrarse ante esta situación no sabía si bajar a consolarle o volver a su cuarto.

La opción de dejarlo solo la invadió durante unos instantes, pero enseguida fue apartada por la opción de ver que le pasaba.

Lentamente bajó las escaleras acercándose silenciosamente hasta la chimenea y arrodillándose junto a Draco

-¿Por qué lloras?

Draco se sobresaltó al oír la dulce voz de la chica, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella se había acercado tanto a él, el pensamiento de su madre lo tenía tan absorto que apenas sabía que pasaba a su alrededor. Giró su cara buscando los ojos de la joven, aquellos ojos rojos tan intrigantes y misteriosos.

Dominique se quedó mirando aquellos ojos grises, que estaban en cierta manera enrojecidos por el llanto, pero también se fijó en el aspecto general del chico. Llevaba toda su ropa totalmente mojada, y de su pelo caían constantemente gotas que se entremezclaban con las lagrimas. De vez en cuando notaba como su cuerpo se estremecía, debía de haber estado todo el rato fuera del castillo, pasando frío y mojándose con la lluvia tan fuerte que había estado cayendo.

-Y estas tremendamente mojado, si no te secas tan solo conseguirás resfriarte.

El seguía observándola, sin hacer nada, tan solo dejándose llevar por su dulce voz.

-Draco...¿me escuchas?

Al ver que él no le hacía caso tomó su propia varita para secarlo mediante un conjuro. Se levantó de donde estaba para coger la manta que solía dejar en su sillón para tapar al joven Malfoy y se volvió a arrodillar junto a él.

-Mi madre...esta tarde...ella...está muerta...

Las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar en los ojos del chico, y se sentía mal por estar llorando, así que agachó su cabeza para que su compañera no lo viera en aquel estado.

Ella no sabía mucho acerca de la relación de Draco con sus padres, pero si el estaba llorando de esa forma sería porque sentía la muerte de su madre, así que dejándose llevar y no pensando en lo que pudiera pasar después abrazó fuertemente a Draco, acariciando su espalda con cariño.

El rubio se sobresaltó ante la muestra de afecto de su compañera, no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Su padre jamás le había demostrado su cariño, o le había abrazado, y había prohibido a su madre hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero cuando el no estaba su madre se pasaba horas y horas con el en brazos, acunándolo y besándolo, acariciando su hermoso pelo hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Pero pasado el primer sobresalto se dejó llevar por el intenso calor y el dulce aroma que emanaba aquella joven. Podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello, y las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba le hacían relajarse. Lentamente pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, para estrecharla aun más, para poder disfrutar de aquel contacto humano que su padre le había negado.

Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando, dejando paso a otra sensación, a una sensación de bienestar y felicidad.

Para que mentir, Draco Malfoy había tenido entre sus brazos a bastantes habitantes femeninas de Hogwarts, pero jamás había sentido lo que en esos momentos estaba experimentando. Normalmente los únicos sentimientos que esas jóvenes le proferían eran de deseo y pasión, pero con Dominique era totalmente diferente. Ella emanaba calor, dulzura y cariño, muchísimo cariño y todo era para él.

Se sentía tan bien al tenerla entre sus brazos que no quería que aquel momento se rompiera, que jamás le obligaran a separarse de ella.

Sabía que al haberlo abrazado corría el riesgo de que el la despreciara y terminara con esa amistad que empezaba a surgir entre ellos, pero cuando noto como los brazos de Draco se cerraban sobre su cintura sabía que había actuado bien.

Había sumergido su rostro en el cuello del joven, y podía aspirar aquel aroma a menta tan típico en él. Menta, siempre menta, desde que lo conoció en primer año Draco siempre olía a menta, podía saber por donde había pasado o si se acercaba tan solo por su aroma, pues nadie mas en todo Hogwarts desprendía aquel suave perfume.

Si, se sentía bien en los brazos de Draco, aunque sabía que ya otras chicas habían ocupado ese puesto, y aunque eso comenzaba a herir su corazón hacia todo lo posible para no darle tanta importancia.

Draco había dejado de llorar, y ahora podía sentir su suave y calmada respiración en su cuello, sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, su dulce aroma inundando su nariz y el dulce cosquilleo de su pelo sobre su rostro.

Poco a poco sintió como el joven Slytherin separaba el abrazo, para quedar a escasos milímetros de su cara y mirarle con aquellos misteriosos ojos grises.

-Gracias...-dijo en un susurro- muchas gracias...

-De...de nada...

Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos, sin querer romper aquel momento "mágico".

Poco a poco Draco se fue acercando a la chica, cada vez había menos distancia entre los labios de ambos, podían sentir la respiración entrecortada y agitada del otro, pero aun así seguían mirándose a los ojos.

Draco acortó los pocos milímetros que separaban sus bocas, rozando levemente los labios de la hermosa Slytherin. Un suave y dulce roce, temiendo que ella se asustara o se fuera de sus brazos, pero cuando comprobó que no lo haría decidió profundizar aquel suave roce.

Cuando sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos no pudo más que estremecerse, deseando que el tiempo se parara para siempre.

Noto como Draco pedía permiso para profundizar ese beso, y sin pensarlo dejo que la lengua del joven invadiera su boca, y al hacerlo noto el sabor de Draco, que sin dudarlo era a menta.

Entrelazó sus manos en la nuca del joven, jugueteando con su pelo, mientras este la abrazaba aun con mas fuerza, y de vez en cuando dejaba de besarla para morderle suavemente el labio inferior.

No deseaban romper ese momento, pero unos ruidos en el dormitorio de los chicos hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente, mirando con cierto miedo hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. Después de unos minutos en que todo quedó en silencio, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

-Bueno...yo...voy a irme a dormir...mañana será el entierro y...

-Yo también me iré a dormir...es muy tarde ya...

Draco se acercó poco a poco a la chica, rozando con sus dejos la mejilla de esta.

-Eres tan dulce...no te pareces a las descripciones de la familia Bharzad que he oído...

-Si, eso suelen decirme...

Una débil sonrisa aparecía en los rostros de ambos mientras que el joven Slytherin se acercaba aun mas y tal como lo hiciera unos minutos antes volvía a rozar con suavidad los labios de Dominique, para después subir las escaleras hasta los dormitorios.

FIN FLASHBACK 

Estaba muy pensativa, desde hacía unos minutos que no había dicho nada, tan solo miraba las estrellas. Draco dudaba en preguntarle que le pasaba, pero aun así reunió valor para cuestionar el porque de su silencio

-¿En que piensas?

Esta pregunta hizo salir de sus pensamientos a Dominique, que volvió su rostro para mirar a Draco.

-Pues...en la primera vez que me besaste.


End file.
